Behind Closed Doors
by Bratette
Summary: After years of competing and fighting, Alvin and Brittany have finally started dating. But there's one catch... they've got to keep their relationship a secret.
1. Faking It

**A/N: I told myself not to start another long multi-chapter before I finished _One Wild Week_, but UGH, I can't help it! I'm literally dying to write this story. The plot has been on my mind for months and I can't take it anymore! **

**My camping story is a challenge with how I have to write every couple instead of the one I'm most comfortable writing (which is Alvittany), so finally having an actual multi-chapter that's all about Alvin/Brittany is going to be really fun for me.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: The Chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross and Janice.**

* * *

"You started it!"

"No, _you_ did!"

There definitely wasn't anything unusual currently happening at the Seville household. At least, not entirely.

They'd all been talking about the performance they'd been offered to do for the school year's first homecoming dance— their principal had called them all to the office and spoken to them about it, telling them that he thought it'd make sense to have them perform at least something for the dance since they were a band themselves, and they'd all told him they'd think about it.

The Chipettes had walked home with the boys to their house instead of down the usual route to Miss Miller's after school so that they could all talk it over.

Everyone had been agreeing that it would be a fun thing to do. Everyone except for Brittany. Which, of course, had led to an argument between Alvin and Brittany, and now everyone else in the room was being ignored while the two of them had it out.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Simon asked Eleanor with a raised eyebrow.

"With our luck?" she huffed, "Never."

"Look," Brittany said, turning away from Alvin with a scowl still on her face, "I just don't want my dance to be _ruined! _Why should _we_ have to perform at our _own_ dance?"

"It's for one song!" Alvin snapped.

"It's tacky!" she fired back.

"I think that m-maybe it could be fun..." Jeanette started to say, but her voice was quickly drowned out by more yelling.

"Tacky? How is that tacky?"

"Because it just is, Alvin," Brittany sighed. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to know the difference between tacky or classy, though."

"Oh," Alvin scoffed, crossing his arms, "and I guess you think you do?"

"No, I _know_ I do!"

"Shut up!" Alvin said suddenly, stepping closer to her as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You shut up!" Brittany yelled right back— and soon enough they were nose to nose, glaring at one another.

Simon sighed loudly, deciding it was time to at least attempt to break the two of them up. "Would you both _stop_ acting like five year olds and just have a normal conversation with us?"

"Please," Eleanor agreed, looking exasperated.

Alvin and Brittany both rolled their eyes, tossed an angry look in each other's direction, and then reluctantly sat back down with everyone else.

"Now, everyone who's all for performing at the school dance, raise your hand." Simon said. He watched as five hands shot in the air, excluding Brittany's.

"Why don't you want to perform, Brittany? It's just one song." Eleanor asked with a frown.

Theodore nodded from beside her. "Yeah! I think it'll be really fun."

"No it won't," Brittany insisted.

"Oh come on, you're acting like—" Simon started, but Jeanette held up a hand to stop him.

"W-why don't you think it'll be fun, Brittany?" she calmly asked her sister.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Um, _hel-lo!_ I want to go to the dance for the dance, not for a performance. I want to be even prettier than I usually am, which you all know is going to be a serious challenge, and I want to have fun. Not get sweaty and ruin my hair or makeup while performing some stupid song! That's what other bands are for that DON'T go to our school!"

She pursed her lips and stuck her nose in the air, clearly satisfied by her own little rant.

"Brittany, it's _one_ song. It's not like it's an entire concert." Eleanor reminded her.

"I don't care!" Brittany growled.

"You're such a baby," Alvin said, rolling his blue eyes.

"If anyone here is a baby, it's you." Brittany said firmly.

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "How am I a baby? Because I want to _help_ people's nights be better by getting to hear our— well, _most_ of our amazing voices?" he gave Brittany a look as he said that before continuing, "Mostly my voice, anyway. Who wouldn't want to go to a dance to hear the amazing, talented, and _handsome_ Alvin Seville sing at their homecoming dance?"

He looked at all of them, seemingly waiting for an answer. When everyone simply gave him blank stares, he said, "Exactly. No one!"

"Oh _puh-lease_," Brittany sneered.

"And you," Alvin said, pointing an accusing finger at Brittany, "want to rob them of an unforgettable experience like that all because you're too lazy to do one performance for the night?"

"Lazy!" the fuming Chipette shrieked in disbelief.

"Yep," Alvin nodded. "Lazy. You're just being lazy."

"Why you little—" Brittany started, but she was quickly interrupted by Eleanor.

"Guys!" she said, even more annoyed than before, "Stop it! We could figure this out if you'd both just act your age."

"We've taken over an hour to settle something that we could have been done with in ten minutes flat." Simon deadpanned.

Beside him, Jeanette was nervously fiddling with her fingers, looking as if she wanted to say something. Finally, after mulling it over, she decided to just blurt it out. "You guys have b-been fighting even m-more lately..."

"What's your point?" Brittany snapped.

"Yeah Jeanette, why don't you mind your own business?" Alvin added.

Brittany began to glare at him. "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Oh, sorry Britt," Alvin said coolly, "I forgot that _you're_ the only one that's allowed to be a total snob. My bad."

"S-sorry I even said anything," Jeanette muttered, her gaze flickering back down to her hands.

Simon sighed, sheer frustration written across his face. "If you two can't control yourselves, then you're not going to be apart of this discussion and we'll decide whether or not we do the performance on our own."

"You can't do that!" Brittany gasped.

"Yeah!" Alvin said, glaring at Simon. "If anyone around here is the leader, it's ME. So I make the final decisions!"

"Everyone raise your hand if you think we should all decide this on our own if Alvin and Brittany can't stop fighting," Simon said.

Simon and Eleanor's hands immediately went into the air, before an unsure Theodore and an even more reluctant Jeanette raised their hands as well.

"Majority rules," Simon shrugged.

Alvin and Brittany both quieted down again, though neither of them looked too pleased with how things were going.

"Now," Simon said, "we'll each say if we agree or don't agree about the performance. In the end, whoever has the strongest points to their argument wins. Deal?"

"Deal," everyone but Alvin and Brittany said back to him.

"I'll go first," Simon offered. "I believe we should do the performance because it'll be like a thanks to the school. A place that offers us an education every day should be thanked, and that usually doesn't happen as a given education is typically unappreciated, so I would enjoy performing just one song on the behalf of—"

Alvin pretended to snore, before exclaiming, "Booooring!"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Alright then, Alvin. _You_ go next."

"I already said why I think it's a good idea," Alvin shrugged. "I say yes. And I want to do it for the people. For all of the people that would _love_ to hear my voice—"

"Next," Simon interrupted, looking over at Jeanette.

"I-I think it'd be a good idea as well..." Jeanette stammered, her cheeks turning pink as everyone's attention turned on her. "One performance doesn't seem so bad."

"Yeah right!" Brittany scoffed.

"Wait your turn," Simon said. He nodded at Jeanette and then turned to Eleanor. "What about you?"

"Well, I think we should definitely do it," Eleanor said excitedly. "It'd be tons of fun. How many people get to say they were the band at their own homecoming dance?"

"No one because it's a lame thing to do!" Brittany whined.

"How?" Eleanor demanded. "Everyone knows the bands at school dances are pretty much the greatest thing there. Besides, they're going to have an actual band there to play the whole night. If we do it, we're doing just _one_ song! They're not robbing us of our entire dance, so quit acting like it."

Brittany paused to consider that before growing quiet, although she still continued to pout.

"Theodore?" Simon prompted.

"I think we should do it too!" Theodore grinned. "It really would be fun! Plus, it'll give me more reason to drink more punch. You know, to keep my energy up!"

Eleanor laughed, causing his grin to widen.

"Majority rules that we do the performance." Simon announced.

"That's totally not fair!" Brittany shot out of her seat angrily. "You didn't even ask what I thought of it!"

"I already know what you think, and it doesn't really matter." Simon replied with a shrug. "Majority would still rule."

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, before closing it and sitting back down. She examined her nails carelessly. "Whatever," she shrugged.

Simon stared at her. He'd expected her to completely tear him—and everyone else—a new one. She'd been acting rather strange lately, and so had Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany had gotten on each other's nerves since they were eight years old. Them fighting was never a surprise to him. But lately, the fighting had intensified so much it was genuinely a bit of a shock. Yes, they'd always fought, but at least it wasn't a _constant_ thing and they never acted like they truly hated each other.

Now that couldn't be said. It was like they weren't even friends anymore.

Simon wondered what must have been the last straw for the both of them.

He wasn't sure... but whatever it was, he hoped they figured it out soon enough. The arguing was putting a strain not only on Alvin and Brittany but the rest of the group as well.

"So we're doing the performance?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Simon said.

"Ha!" Alvin shot Brittany a triumphant look. "How's Ms. 'That's Tacky' feeling now?"

"Like I want to punch you in the face," Brittany said.

"Wow," Eleanor muttered to Simon, "If looks could kill, Alvin would be as dead as a doornail right now."

Simon slowly nodded in agreement.

Alvin stood up. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm done with this," and with that he strode off to his room without another word.

"Oh, you're done with this?" Brittany repeated mockingly, following right behind him. "You'll be _done_ when I say your done."

Everyone else watched as they both disappeared into Alvin's room.

"They really are fighting more than usual," Theodore said, looking more sad than anything.

Jeanette frowned, nodding. "Y-yeah... I wonder w-what could be wrong?"

"They'll get over it," Eleanor assured them.

"You think so?" Theodore asked.

"I _hope_ so," Simon answered for her.

* * *

"I don't know if they're still buying it," Brittany admitted, biting her lip.

"_Of course_ they are." Alvin assured her, playing with a strand of her hair that had come loose from her ponytail as he spoke. "Didn't you see the looks on their faces?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Brittany's lips. "Well, yeah. But you've got to be pretty dumb to not catch on by now, don't you think? We've been at this for like, weeks! And they're acting like they're not even suspicious abou—"

She was unable to finish her sentence as she soon found Alvin's mouth on hers. She frowned and pushed him away.

"I _hate_ when you do that," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah right," Alvin smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just shut up," she said, before adding with a coy smile, "and kiss me again."

"Mm, gladly," he complied, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Brittany!" Eleanor's voice came through the door. "Stop whatever you two are doing in there and get out!"

"What?" Brittany called back, panicking. What if Eleanor had heard them?

"Me and Jeanette are going home. You can stay here and keep fighting with Alvin if you want to, but we're not going to sit here and wait for you. So either walk home with us or don't!"

Brittany let out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" she said. "I want out of here _just_ as much as you do."

She turned to Alvin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she whispered threateningly, "We have got to be more careful. They're going to find out!"

"Relax!" Alvin whispered back. He looked much more confident than Brittany did as he said, "They're _not_ going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: This was even more fun to write than I thought it'd be. xD**

**If anyone is confused about some things (like why Alvin and Brittany are hiding their relationship), that'll be explained more later, I didn't really get to get into why they're doing it in this chapter. I just wanted to set things up first.**

**So did you guys like it? :o I hope so! Review letting me know what you thought, okay? Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Brittany the Nag

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this so far!**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Propping himself up on the edge of the couch by his elbow, Alvin tried his hardest to stay focused on what Brittany was saying. Every now and then his eyes would start to droop, and he'd catch his grip on the phone loosening right before she'd demand to know if he was listening to her.

He'd been trying to get off of the phone with her for the past twenty minutes— it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, it was just... well, actually, that was _exactly_ what it was.

They'd done a great job at convincing everyone else that they pretty much completely hated each other's guts earlier that evening (especially _him_, if he did say so himself), but Brittany hadn't been so sure about it. Which had gotten her into one of _those_ moods, and now she was nagging to him about every little thing she could think of.

"And not only did I see her by your locker, but she was completely checking you out in class and you didn't even say anything!" Brittany was saying. He could picture her glare clearly in his head. "Do you know how mad that makes me?"

"By mad do you mean _jealous?_" Alvin corrected innocently.

"No! By mad I mean mad!" Brittany snapped, sounding even angrier than before.

Alvin rolled his eyes, grateful that she couldn't see him doing that— she'd only go off on some rant about it too if she could. "Well what do you expect me to do about it?" he demanded.

"I want you to tell her to go away." she explained, as if he should have already known that.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," she spoke slowly, "just because we haven't decided to tell anyone yet, doesn't mean other girls can flirt with you. Besides, that Mary is a little.. a _little_..."

"Whore?"

"Yes—_that_—and I don't want her looking at you like that anymore!"

Alvin shifted his position on the couch so that he was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Even with their relationship being kept a secret, Brittany still managed to be bossy and controlling.

So what if girls looked at him? Why would anyone blame them? He was Alvin Seville, he was _definitely_ worth being looked at.

"You can't expect me to tell Mary off for having good taste." he said.

"Good taste!" Brittany shrieked. "Anyone who would want to look at you like that would have to be either brain dead or blind!"

"So which are you, brain dead or blind?" Alvin asked, pausing to laugh at his own joke.

Brittany stayed quiet for a moment before calmly saying, "I'm hanging up on you."

"No, wait!" Alvin cried.

"What?"

"Allow _me_ to do the honors."

Brittany gasped. "You better not hang up on me."

"You were just going to do it to me!"

"Doesn't matter, that's different. Now, about Mary..."

Alvin resisted the urge to groan and allowed himself to zone out.

They might not have hated each other as much as they had been putting on recently, but that didn't mean they didn't still argue a lot.

Truth be told though, Alvin didn't mind it. Seeing Brittany get furious was attractive; usually their arguments ended in make-out sessions, which he _definitely_ didn't mind. But sometimes she could seriously just get on his nerves, and now was one of those times. He kind of wished she'd actually hang up on him.

"Hey!" Brittany suddenly yelled. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Of course," Alvin replied, suppressing a yawn.

"Then why aren't you answering me?" she demanded.

"Well..."

Brittany sighed loudly. "I was asking, are we going to try to have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," he said.

"We'll have to ditch the actual lunchroom, huh?" she pressed.

"I guess so."

"And find somewhere to eat together where no one can see us..."

"Uh huh."

Brittany sighed again, louder this time. "How _romantic,_" she spat.

He really wasn't in the mood to get into a fight about that.

Both he and Brittany had agreed that they weren't ready to actually have people know they were dating yet. They just weren't ready for it.

You'd think they would want to flaunt it, being who they were. And Alvin knew they _would _once they actually told people, they just needed time.

They didn't want to just go from years and years of acting like enemies to suddenly dating. Alvin and Brittany already had a hard time getting along whenever they were just best friends.

Getting into a relationship and then suddenly having everyone know about it before they even got a chance to warm up to it themselves wouldn't be good for two people like them. Not to mention paparazzi or annoying media people trying to bother them about it; they _were_ famous, after all.

Both of them figured the only thing the pressure from all of that would end up in would be a break-up.

So to keep it safe, and for the sake of their new relationship, they were going to let themselves get used to it before it became everyone else's business too.

Of course a secret relationship was easier than it sounded, and sometimes it would lead to one of them being upset about things. Mostly Brittany.

Which was why once she stopped talking and he got the chance to speak up again, Alvin announced quickly, "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"What?" Brittany hissed. "I'm still talking to you!"

"Bye!"

"Alvin Seville, don't you DARE hang up on—"

A feeling of satisfaction washed over him as he set the phone down.

He'd probably have to deal with that tomorrow, but all he cared about right then was getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

"—me!" Brittany growled, her anger only growing once she realized she'd finished her sentence to herself.

She slammed the phone down and stomped off to her room.

"That little rat," she muttered to herself, ignoring the questioning look that her youngest sister was giving her. She began to pace back and forth, fuming.

How could he be so insensitive? She had been in the middle of talking to him about her feelings! It didn't help that her mood had already been ruined by so many things happening lately.

A lot of times, she would have her doubts about having to keep things a secret about Alvin. Sometimes she really didn't want to keep up with the facade anymore and the temptation to demand they tell everyone would become overwhelming.

But in the end she'd always remind herself that they weren't ready yet and they needed time.

Soon enough, she'd get to walk down the hallway holding Alvin's hand, and that thought almost always helped her continue to keep up with their secret.

"Um, you okay?" Eleanor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brittany looked up, biting her lip. She hadn't realized how obvious she was being. She forced herself to stop pacing.

She wanted to complain to Eleanor about how annoying Alvin could be sometimes, how much she hated that whore Mary, and how she really didn't find the idea of having to sneak around to have lunch with her boyfriend appealing. But she couldn't.

So instead she regained her composure and nodded.

"I'm fine," she managed to say through clenched teeth.

Eleanor stared at her, clearly not believing that.

That was one thing that Brittany both liked and couldn't stand about her. Eleanor was always wanting to talk things out with people when they were upset, but that was only useful whenever Brittany wanted to talk about it. Or in her current situation, _could_ talk about it.

"You sure?" the blonde Chipette pressed.

"Totally sure," Brittany insisted. Then, in an attempt to change the subject, she asked, "Where's Jeanette?"

"Taking a shower," Eleanor answered, still looking suspicious.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "She'd better hurry up, I want to take one before I go to sleep."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy still being mad over Alvin, you could have gotten one before her." Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany blanched. Had Eleanor been listening in on her phone conversation or something?

"What are you talking about?" she decided to play dumb.

"I know you were talking about Alvin because he's the only person you call a rat," Eleanor said. "Seriously, it's been hours since that stuff at the boys' house happened, aren't you over it by now?"

Brittany had to fight back a smile. She hadn't blown her cover yet.

"No," she said, pulling an annoyed face.

"You two are impossible." Eleanor stated. "Especially with how much you've been arguing lately!"

Brittany shrugged and began to look for something to sleep in. "Ugh, Jeanette needs to come on," she complained as she dug through her clothes.

"Are you still mad about performing a song at the dance too?" Her sister clearly wasn't done with the conversation yet.

"I don't care anymore," Brittany shrugged.

"Huh," Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "You really got over that quick."

"Well you all started to gang up on me, so what's the point?" she snapped.

"We weren't ganging up on you, it's called having different opinions!" Eleanor said, narrowing her brown eyes.

Brittany scowled. "Whatever," was all she said to that.

Actually, she'd never cared about everyone disagreeing with her about performing at the dance. She was hoping they would.

She wanted to perform just as much as everyone else did. One song really wouldn't hurt, and just like she wanted, everyone's eyes would be on her at the dance.

Having to fake an argument over that just so people would still think she and Alvin were as mad at each other as they all thought was risky, but she was happy it had turned out just like she wanted it to.

Suddenly the door opened and Jeanette stepped inside.

"Finally!" Brittany cried dramatically. "My turn!"

Jeanette stumbled a bit as Brittany pushed past her.

She seriously _needed_ a shower— it would help clear her mind.

And at the moment, that was exactly what she needed.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter... especially the crappy ending. xD**

**Oh well. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Aim for the Skank

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. They totally make my day, I always love knowing what you guys think. :)**

**The first half of this chapter was kind of difficult to write because I kept wanting to change what happened, but the second part was easier once I figured out what I wanted to do.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review if you can. They help motivate me and make me really happy!**

* * *

The disgusting smell of the gym made Brittany want to barf. She hated the fact that she was forced to have to sit in a building for about an hour and be surrounded by annoying sweaty people.

Any time that Brittany could sit out on the bleachers, she was grateful for it. Gym was one of her least favorite classes.

Whenever the P.E. coach was in a bad mood, he would make sure everyone participated in whatever stupid thing they were doing that day. Other times he didn't care and would just threaten to give the people that sat out a bad grade before giving up.

Today was one of those days where she could sit on the bleachers and file her nails in peace.

Jeanette, who was sitting next to her, was _chewing_ on her own nails instead.

"Would you stop that?" Brittany snapped.

"S-sorry," Jeanette muttered, sitting on her hand to stop herself. "I just... I'm nervous. I don't want to get a bad grade."

Brittany sighed exasperatedly, allowing her gaze to fall back on her own perfect nails. "I already told you, it's fine. No one actually cares if you sit on the bleachers."

Her younger sister was terrible at the class, and yet she played every single day so that she wouldn't fail. It didn't matter how many times Jeanette tripped, fell, or injured herself. The gym teacher himself had even suggested she sit out sometimes, but Jeanette always insisted it was fine.

But that wasn't happening today, Brittany had made sure of it.

She still wasn't in a totally good mood after the phone call with Alvin she'd had last night, and she just wanted to be able to sit with someone that wouldn't talk the entire hour and give her a headache. Jeanette was the perfect person for that. So after a little begging, Jeanette had reluctantly agreed to sit out with her.

At least the sister she shared this class with was Jeanette and not Eleanor. No way would Eleanor ever agree to sit out during gym— mostly because it was one of her favorite classes.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the thought, slipping her nail filer back into her purse. She cast a glance at the people that were willingly playing during gym. Alvin being one of those people. She made sure to quickly look away before anyone actually caught her looking.

The loud sound of the basketball constantly hitting the ground was starting to hurt her ears. She was so glad the gym teacher wasn't making everyone participate today. She did _not_ like basketball.

Suddenly the basketball they'd been playing with hit the bleachers, causing Brittany and everyone else sitting on them to jump.

"Throw it back!" one of the boys yelled.

The girl that had been sitting two bleachers below Brittany and Jeanette stood and tossed the ball back to them. Brittany knew exactly who the girl was.

Mary.

She silently fumed to herself. She bet Mary only got up to throw them back the ball so that she could bend down and show off her ass. What a skank.

Brittany had never actually had problems with the girl. In fact, she'd never really payed any attention to her until recently. Because _recently_ Mary had started to show a lot of interest in Alvin, and it only made Brittany even angrier that she couldn't actually tell Mary to back off.

Ever since she'd noticed Mary trying to make moves on Alvin, Brittany had realized just how unlikable Mary was. She had an annoying laugh. Her voice was naturally nasally. Her face kind of resembled a pug. She was one of those girls that was popular whenever they had no right to be.

Brittany hated her.

"I hope they d-don't accidentally hit us w-with the ball..." Jeanette suddenly spoke up, chewing on her nails again.

Too annoyed to scold her over her ruined nails, Brittany said, "They'd better not."

She attempted to turn her attention back to her own nails for the rest of the hour, but once she started to hear some of Mary's conversation with her little friends she couldn't help but listen in.

"You've been saying you'd get him to go out with you for _weeks!_" the girl sitting to Mary's left said, snapping her gum.

"I know," the nosy Chipette heard Mary sigh. "But don't worry. It's going to happen soon. I can feel it."

"He is pretty cute," the girl on her other side added in.

"Um, he's _more_ than pretty cute." Mary corrected. "Just look at him."

Brittany followed their gazes, her blood beginning to boil once she realized they were talking about Alvin.

Of course, it wasn't like she was surprised or whatever. She just wished, more than anything, that she could teach Mary her place.

"Look, Mary!" the girl obnoxiously snapping her gum exclaimed. "He's _totally_ looking at you!"

If that had been true, Brittany would have thrown a fit. But when she looked over at Alvin again she saw that he was looking at _her_, not stupid skanky Mary. Her mood brightened briefly until she heard Mary start talking again.

"Oh my gosh, he is!" Mary agreed, giggling with her two friends.

It took all of Brittany's willpower to keep her mouth shut. Luckily the ball bouncing back onto the bleachers again briefly distracted her.

"Get better aim!" Mary called out to everyone playing, before turning around to grab the ball again.

In a split second Brittany leaned down and grabbed it before Mary could. "I got it," she said firmly.

Mary shrugged and turned back around. Without even thinking about it, Brittany threw the ball right at the back of Mary's head.

"Ow!" Mary cried out in shock, angrily turning around.

Brittany gasped, pretending to look surprised. "Oops," she flashed Mary a sickeningly sweet smile. "I've got pretty bad aim myself."

* * *

Later at lunch, while most of the students were piled together in the cafeteria, sitting at their usual tables, Alvin and Brittany were behind a large tree, eating their own lunch completely by themselves.

"You know," Brittany was saying, "if we get caught skipping lunch, we'll get detention."

Alvin scoffed. "How is this skipping? We're clearly eating, just not in the lunchroom! Duh."

"Which is against the rules. _Duh._" Brittany fired back.

"Details, details," Alvin said, waving a careless hand in the air.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Is that what you'll tell Dave if we get detention?"

"You're lucky you didn't get detention earlier," Alvin reminded her, unwrapping a sandwich while he spoke.

"Oh, and you actually think you'd have any room to talk if I did?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at him.

Alvin didn't say anything to that, instead practically shoving the entire sandwich into his mouth at once.

"Eww," Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Why are boys so gross?"

He simply stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his chewed up food.

"EW!" she shrieked, covering her eyes with her hands frantically while Alvin snickered.

"Why are girls such babies?" he shot back triumphantly.

"Shut up!" Brittany hissed, keeping her eyes shielded. "Are you _done_ with that?"

Alvin pulled her hands away from her face. "Mhm," he nodded, attempting to lean in for a kiss, but she quickly pushed him away.

"You aren't kissing me after doing that with your food." Brittany told him firmly.

Alvin pouted. "Fine."

Brittany rolled her eyes, quickly changing the subject. "Anyway... at least I _didn't_ get detention. Mary was trying to act like I'd nearly made her head fall off or something, but whenever Jeanette said she knew it was just an accident I was saved."

"How'd you get Jeanette to lie?" Alvin asked out of genuine curiosity.

"I didn't," Brittany shrugged. "She's just too easy. She actually thought it _was_ an accident. So I didn't get detention."

"But you could have," Alvin insisted.

"So what?" Brittany snapped.

"I'm just feeling a little worried over Mary's safety." Alvin answered with a shrug.

Brittany scoffed. "Like you actually care!" Then, with narrowed eyes, she demanded, "You _don't_ actually care, do you?"

"Nah," Alvin said, this time making sure that whenever he leaned over he got to give her a quick kiss. "Besides, it's pretty cute how jealous you are."

He still couldn't blame Mary for liking him. How could he? She just had good taste, like most of the girls that met him. There wasn't any way he was interested in her at all, but he couldn't stop her from liking someone that was clearly so likable. Plus, he was getting a bonus out of the entire situation— Brittany was _obviously_ jealous.

He'd been looking forward to getting to have lunch with Brittany, even though they'd have to make sure they weren't seen while being together, but whenever Mary had gotten hit in the back of the head he'd gotten even more excited. He'd known he'd get to bug Brittany over it, because he knew _exactly_ why she'd hit Mary.

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Brittany insisted.

Alvin just smirked at her. "Jealous _and_ in denial," he said.

"Shut up or I'm going to go have lunch with my sisters." Brittany threatened.

"Yeah right," Alvin rolled his eyes, scooting closer to her so that he could put his arm around her. "Like Eleanor and Jeanette are better than having lunch with _me!_"

"At least they don't eat their food like an animal," Brittany said, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his despite the annoyance she was putting off.

"Maybe they should!" Alvin said defensively. "They're _technically_ animals."

Brittany pinched his hand that she had been holding just because she could.

"Ow!" Alvin whined, yanking his hand away. "Now I know how Mary feels!"

Brittany rolled her ice blue eyes, grabbing his arm so that she could guide it back around her and hold his hand again. "Can we eat lunch together again tomorrow if no one gets suspicious today?"

"Okay," Alvin said.

"Too bad we'll have to start fighting again once lunch ends." Brittany added, sighing dramatically.

"Or," Alvin suddenly had an idea pop into his head, "we could just skip our next class too."

"You don't think that's going to look _really_ suspicious? And what if we get detention?!" Brittany demanded with raised eyebrows.

Alvin ran his thumb over her hand in circles, not looking too worried about it. "So what?"

Brittany hesitated, contemplating the idea, a smile eventually appearing on her face.

"So what," she agreed.

* * *

**A/N: oohsnap. REBELS.**

**So I want to clear something up. Mary is NOT an OC! lol. I got her from the episode "Theodore's Life as a Dog". She's mentioned once in a part of it. Just saying because I've had someone think Juliet is my OC in my camping story... whenever I've already said she's not.**

**Well, that's all for now. REVIEW please!**


	4. Payback Hurts

**A/N: This is most definitely the funnest story I'm writing at the moment.**

**I'm not sure if it's turning out good, but at least it's fun. xD **

**Thank you for all of your reviews, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been an entire week since they'd gotten detention for skipping class together, and Brittany _still_ hadn't stopped bitching about it.

Her complaints would range between things like "I missed a nail appointment because of you!" or, "I told you it wouldn't be a good idea!" and even "This is all _your_ fault— don't look at me like that, you're the one that suggested it."

If Alvin would have known it'd end up like this, he would have definitely never brought it up to her. The detention hadn't even been as bad as getting yelled at by Brittany over it for days; of course, he was used to having to face both of those challenges, but Brittany's yelling would never not get on his nerves whenever she didn't know how to stop.

It didn't help that both of their siblings had also chewed them out at first about it. It also didn't help that trying to say that they'd been too caught up in an argument to go to class was a pretty lame excuse and it was no surprise that an explanation like that had led to some serious doubts and suspicions.

Luckily, Brittany was genuinely upset with Alvin since they'd gotten detention—apparently since he'd come up with the idea, it was entirely his fault—and that meant that he was just as mad with her because he knew that it was just as much her fault as it was his.

So that meant that every time they fought in front of his brothers and her sisters, it wasn't just for a show. That had saved them from getting caught... for now.

"Hmm," Brittany stared carefully at her reflection. "Which hair tie would match my uniform the best? The white one, or the blue one?"

"Why does it matter?" Alvin asked from where he was laying on his bed, making a face.

What was with girls? It wasn't like anyone was going to focus in on the color of the elastic band that was holding up Brittany's precious hair with a pair of binoculars and faint from horror if it wasn't an exact match for her outfit. He understood wanting to dress to impress, he did the same, but girls went _so_ overboard with it.

Brittany huffed, spinning around to glare at him. "It matters to _me,_" she snapped, before adding haughtily, "but I wouldn't expect you to understand that. Or, you know, _care._"

It would probably be better if he just stayed quiet while she got ready. He wasn't in the mood to deal with one of her fits.

Since no one would be at his house for hours (Simon was doing some lame after school club thing, Theodore was on a date with Eleanor) and he and Brittany hadn't found many ways to spend time together lately unless it was in secret at school, she'd snuck over to his house to stay a little before she went to cheer practice, telling Jeanette that she was going to get ready at a friend's house.

He was starting to regret that they had come up with that idea now though, because he was guessing Brittany would explode on him again any minute now.

She had _mostly_ gotten over the detention thing a few days ago, but she'd gotten into an almost constant bad mood again whenever they'd went to the mall together.

Alvin hadn't wanted to go, but Brittany had begged him and reminded him that his little skipping idea had cost her a very important nail appointment and that he owed her, and he eventually had to either face Brittany's wrath or just agree to go to the stupid mall.

The option he had to choose was obvious, mall over her wrath.

Things actually hadn't been as bad as he'd thought they would be, until Brittany found an expensive perfume that she decided she just had to have and had hinted that she wanted him to buy it for her.

And he'd picked up on her hints, of course, but did that mean he was going to buy something for her after she'd been picking fights with him for days? Um, obviously not! So she'd left the mall pissy while he had left with a sense of satisfaction— and since then Brittany had been mad.

Of course, Alvin definitely wasn't a cheap or tacky boyfriend, and it wasn't like he'd have a problem buying something for her depending on the situation. He had just wanted to show her what her place was for a little while, and now that he was tired of dealing with her pouting he knew exactly how to fix that.

"You're not helping at all, so I'm going to go do my hair in the bathroom." Brittany announced, like he actually cared. Whenever he didn't say anything she let out an angry huff and stomped out of the room.

_Perfect,_ Alvin thought, grinning to himself.

He quickly pulled out the small box that held the perfume in it out from under his bed and grabbed the cheer bag that Brittany had set on the floor. Once he unzipped the bag he noticed a pack of sticky notes and a pen in the bag, and he had no idea why that was needed for something like cheerleading practice, but whatever.

He ripped off a yellow sticky note and scribbled _'Happy?'_ on it. Then he stuck it on to the perfume bottle, feeling very satisfied with himself as he set it at the bottom of Brittany's bag.

His timing was perfect, too— nearly as soon as she walked back into the room, he'd just set the bag back in the place it had been before.

"I've got to go now or else I'm going to be late," Brittany said, slinging her bag over her shoulder in an exaggerated manner. "But it's not like you would care."

Alvin decided to ignore that snappy remark; he knew once she saw what he'd put in the bag she'd be singing a different tune.

God, was he _great_ or what?

* * *

"Do you think he's going to ask you?"

"Oh my God, I don't know! Maybe!"

"I bet he will... you know, I saw him looking at you in the hallway."

"You mean you guys still haven't gotten dates yet?"

"I know _I_ have, and I can't wait!"

Brittany gritted her teeth together as she listened in to her teammates chatter excitedly about who they were going to the dance with. Normally she wouldn't have been the quiet one of the group while they were getting ready, but what was she supposed to say in a conversation like that?

_"I don't know who I'm going with because I'm not sure if my boyfriend is going to take me since we kind of have a secret relationship and all."_

That clearly was _not_ happening.

She sighed loudly, trying to block out the loud voices while she changed into her cheer uniform. She just wished they'd shut up, this was something she'd been trying not to think about and they were making her think about it! She was already in a bad enough mood because of Alvin, did they really have to put her in an even worse mood by running their mouths?

What was she going to do about the dance? Not only did she have to deal with planning and practicing for the performance they would all be doing, but she also had to come to a conclusion on what she was going to do about her date.

There was still some time before the dance was going to happen, but... what if she and Alvin were still keeping their relationship private by the time the dance did come around?

There was no way she was going without a date, that would be incredibly embarrassing! And there was definitely no way she was going to let Alvin go to the dance with someone that was not her. Nope. Definitely not happening.

She was burst out of her panicked thoughts by something much more important at the moment; her hair tie that she'd decided on didn't go with her uniform as much as she'd expected it to!

Frowning, she pulled her ponytail down and ran one hand through her caramel brown hair idly while digging through her bag to find a hair tie with the other. She'd done her hair at Alvin's for absolutely no reason, fantastic.

Her eyebrows knitted together once she felt her hand brush against something. She peered into her bag and spotted a bottle with a sticky note on it.

Brittany's ice blue eyes looked over the note before quickly ripping it off, her eyes landing on the fancily written words, _Pétales de Roses._

She gasped in delight, a smile breaking out on her face for the first time that day. And of course she wasted no time in quickly spraying the perfume that she'd been wanting on herself.

A sense of relief washed over her as she snapped the top on the perfume bottle and carefully placed it back in her bag. It was funny how something like that could help her feel much better in the midst of all the annoying stress she had been feeling lately, if at least for only a little while.

Plus, the fact that the perfume had come from Alvin and that he'd done a small but adorable thing for her like that had her practically skipping out of the changing room and into the actual gym once everyone was ready.

Now, a time like _this,_ was one of the only instances where she could actually stand the gym. For cheerleading, it was worth it.

"Are we going to try the same routine we did last week? Because it definitely needs some improvement," a girl named Nancy asked, twirling a lock of her curly brown hair with her finger.

"I think we should," Mary said, reminding Brittany of her presence, which slightly dampened her sudden good mood.

Why had Mary even gotten a spot on the team anyway? It wasn't like she was any of the two most important things a good cheerleader needed to be: likable and _pretty._

If Brittany hadn't been feeling so much better than she had moments prior, she would have objected the idea just because she was captain and she could. But thanks to the nice scent of _Pétales de Roses__,_ she shrugged and agreed to practice it more, even though in her opinion they already had this certain routine perfected.

The entire routine went fine, until they got to the part where Brittany had to stand on her teammate's hands below her. She patiently waited for her time to flip, counting in her head, before she did just that. She waited to feel herself being caught, but once a stinging pain hit her she realized she'd fallen right on her butt.

"Ow!" Brittany cried out while the rest of the girls crowded around her.

"Are you alright?!"

"Your butt isn't broken, is it?"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Brittany shoved everyone out of her face and stood up, wincing once she did so. She could already tell she was going to be sore from that.

"God Mary, why didn't you catch her? She could have seriously gotten hurt!" she heard someone say, and she immediately flipped a switch.

She would have been mad no matter who had dropped her, but once it clicked in her head that it had been Mary who was supposed to catch her? Now she was pissed.

"Oops," Mary shrugged. "That was an accident. Sorry about that."

Brittany was practically shaking with rage. She'd been dropped on purpose and she knew it. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to rip out Mary's blonde braid and shove it down her throat.

But she decided not to say anything, not to freak out like she so desperately wanted to and call Mary out on what she had done. Because she knew if she did, Mary would get to say that she hadn't meant to do it and everyone else might think Brittany was freaking out over nothing_... _

She briefly thought back to when she'd hit Mary on the head with the ball. Of course.

Once practice was over, Brittany made sure she at least got the last word on the matter.

"Pull another stunt like that and I'll make sure you get kicked off this squad," she'd said under her breath so that only Mary could hear.

"Sure," was all Mary had said, flashing her a fake smile before sauntering off.

Brittany couldn't believe her luck lately.

Not only was she having to deal with keeping her relationship a secret, but also a skank named Mary who clearly wanted Alvin, issues with what she was going to do for the dance...

And _now_ she had a sore butt. Lovely.

* * *

**A/N: Want to know a fun fact about the sticky note and pen thing? I was a cheerleader in school, and the captain always brought sticky notes and pens with them in case someone had to write down a song for a routine or certain move to remember.**

**Don't forget to review, or else YOU will have to face Brittany's wrath! Oooh scary.**


End file.
